


Transaction

by Kitashimakuri



Category: Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashimakuri/pseuds/Kitashimakuri
Summary: 你是地下城的电路增速器贩子，今天正好碰到了一台漂亮的跑车......（漂移/你预警）





	Transaction

粒子城的地下街永远是这幅死气沉沉的模样，潮湿的蒸汽混合着机油的气味在逼仄的巷道间升腾，将本就老旧的小广告牌蒙上模糊不清的水雾。抬头看去，这些霓虹板层叠地挤满了地下街本就狭窄的天空，大多是些最廉价的油吧招牌，混乱交错的光线投进了满地水坑，又被来往行人的脚步踩得支离破碎。

买卖电路增速剂的活计在这儿总是生意兴隆，毕竟这些兑水喝的粉末如此讨人喜欢，地下街的居民都得靠它把自己恶劣不堪的生存环境从脑模块移出去，短暂享受一把飘飘欲仙、流连忘返的绝妙体验。

为了这点儿好滋味，愿意把自己的管子和接口租出去的金刚可放眼皆是。而你今晚的狩猎成果不错，只是在街上晃晃半袋电路增塑剂，就换来了眼前这台漂亮跑车的整个夜晚。

你抱着他迫不及待地闪进了街边暗巷，跑车嘴里还有点廉价能量液的味道，不知道拿什么勾兑的能量液刺鼻得很，有些破坏你接吻的兴趣。

你舔了下他的嘴角，在夜色中看向他的面甲。跑车湛蓝的光学镜盯着你，你很清楚这个漂亮的家伙正满心惦记着你子空间里的粉袋子，但在此之前，他必须得讨好你。

跑车搂着你的后腰，他很显然是药瘾犯了，机体过速运转的高温直逼临界值。他用嘴唇亲昵地蹭着你的头雕，发声器沙哑迷离：

“你想怎么来？”

你歪头让他舔舐你的颈部电缆，同时双手流连在他饱满的腿部线条上，道：“用管子，机灵点儿。”

跑车的输出管弹到了你的掌心里，你撸动了几下帮他充能，对方传来几声低哑的呻吟，抱着你的手紧了些。你对他这青涩的反应有点讶异，指腹不由更恶意地在他冠状结构上画圈，轻轻笑起来：

“怎么，你很少出来‘打工’么？反应这么大。”

他在你接收器旁断断续续地喘息，换气涡轮的噪音逐渐升起。跑车被你的提问打断了一瞬，旋即轻声道：

“这又不是什么光彩的活。”

那这家伙的技术可有待估量。

你这么想着，把他来回摩挲你腰部的手拽到挡板前：“那帮忙扩张总会吧。”

他点头，你感觉他其实有一瞬间的犹豫，但还是准确摸到了你的接口外头，灵巧的指头开始抚摸按压外置节点，试图让你兴奋起来。

跑车的尝试效果不错，你抬起一条腿挂在他腰上，他托着你的臀部让二人贴紧了，输出管代替手指在你的外置节点上磨蹭着，溢出的次级能量液沾满了二人的胯部。

你伸手抱住他的脖颈开始呻吟，对方的手指在你接口里搅动着，动作带着试探性，却耐心将所有褶皱都细细抚摸了一遍。你被他撩拨得仰头颤抖，道：

“我看你......倒是很熟练的样子.......嗯.......”

跑车用输出管的顶端在接口外围打转，一手抬高了你的腿，换成更方便进入的姿势。你重新去贴近他的嘴唇，舌头缠着对方打转，含糊开口：“你叫什么？”

“漂移。”，跑车咬了下你的舌尖，声音已经带上浓厚的情欲，随时准备将输出管挤进你的次级油箱垫片里头：“我进来了。”

输出管拓开接口，立即被甬道紧紧包裹住。你和漂移同时满足地叹息一声，他将你按在墙上的同时将输出管全部没入了接口中，旋即开始了迫不及待地挺动。

年轻的机体就是如此精力旺盛，你艰难地扶着她试图保持平衡，勉强落地的脚尖并不足以支撑双人的重量，只能被他撞得不断向下滑动。漂移的机体烫得吓人，借着毒瘾发作的反应，他的输出管像是烙铁似的灼烧着你敏感的接口内壁，随着猛烈的律动激起电路短路，让细微的蓝色电流不断闪烁照亮你们二人被次级能量液沾得淫糜不堪的胯部。

你有点承受不住对方的热量，微弱的夜风并不足以让机体感到清凉，让你不得不试图将他推开些缝隙。

漂移的发声器兴奋得沙哑又颤抖，他的引擎声在你接收器边躁动地喷气作响，显然已经彻底陷入这场夜晚的爱欲漩涡中。他迅速扣着你的腰将距离缩短，顶腰将输出管几乎蛮横地完全推了进去，让你的接口更加完整紧实地将它吸裹住。

你被他这一顶碾到了油箱垫板，不由得全身哆嗦了一瞬，本就酸软至极的脚尖脱离，整个人眼看便要滑跪倒地上。

漂移听见你的呻吟变调，总算从这短暂的迷乱中清醒过来，一下伸手将你抱住了。

你找到了让CPU短暂降温的间隙，不由得松懈机体将重量倚在对方怀里，下颚抵在他肩膀上，将置换而出的滚烫气流全部喷在跑车漂亮的侧脸上。

漂移没躲，保持着小幅的插动频率，转过头看向你。跑车湛蓝的光学镜清澈极了，虽然看起来因为打架而沾上了不少裂纹，却依旧是这地下城里难得一见的明亮颜色。

你没有忍耐，陡然将头雕凑过去，舔了下他的眼角。

漂移愣了愣，没搞懂你动作的意图。你似笑非笑地看着他：“继续，你可以按你喜欢的方式来。”

他注视你片刻，露出了今夜的第一个笑容：“我很少见到你这样的‘客人’。”

你被他顶弄得仰头呻吟，他的胯部不断在你接口外撞击着，刺激得外置节点发出细微的电流声，这是电路高度兴奋的表现。短暂的喘息间隙中，你道：“我以为你没见过多少‘客人’，怎么知道我很少见？”

漂移咬着你的颈部电缆，发声器震动嗡鸣，声音却极低：“我就是知道。”

你也不再讨论这件事，放纵自己彻底沉沦于夜晚的拥抱中，汹涌的快感让你们二人意醉神迷。你死死搂着漂移，这台跑车实在是过分漂亮，让你忍不住用力亲吻，他连口腔中都是滚烫的，咽不完的电解液顺着下颚与脖颈流下，滑过你们的胸口，让火种舱宛如吮吸不止的接口内部一般黏腻潮湿。

你的腿软得没了力气，在极点来临前迷茫地张口想要呻吟，却被另一个吻堵在了喉咙里。你颤抖着感受他将次级能量液尽数灌进了你的接口中，保护叶片抽搐两下，你抱着他同时过载。

他抱着你在原地喘息片刻，直到双方几乎算的上轰鸣的散热涡轮与引擎都渐渐安静下来，才松开了揽住你腰部的手。你向后靠着墙，看见对方光学镜里的情欲逐渐消散，重新变回清澈。

你道：“有没有人夸你很漂亮。”

漂移似乎不太适应你的夸奖，有些青涩地摸摸头雕：“也许有过.......但我不太记得了。”

你又忍不住笑了，大概谁对这样漂亮又可爱的家伙都会忍不住露出喜爱的表情。你从子空间里掏出一小瓶电路增速器，抛进他手里，合起了自己的挡板。

“我劝你也少喝点这种东西，要是你这么漂亮的家伙死在地下街，我还是会有点点伤心的。”

漂移颠了颠手里的小瓶，转身走出巷子前，回头朝你摆了摆手。

你无奈摇摇叹了口气，仰头看向云雾朦胧的星辰，已经在微亮的天际逐渐暗淡。

地下街的夜晚，又过去了。


End file.
